Jabba's Normandy slaves
by EclipsePheniox
Summary: Liara finds a portal to another world, one where her powers are gone and she will become a slave to a giant slug. Will the Normandy crew save her? Or will they become slaves too? Currently working on the first chapter, but there is a group of question that i would like answering.
1. Chapter 1

So since I cannot find a crossover involved the women of the Normandy becoming slaves to a Hutt I decided to make one. Anyway I'm working on the first chapter but here's a few question I would like to ask while writing.

Is Jabba the the the master of the salves?

Pregnancy?

Should Ahsoka, Oola, leia, Padme, Aayla Secura be in it?

Rancor or sarlacc execution?

Any other idea's?


	2. Consept chapter

**Ok this is because there is no Asari slave girl's in Jabba's harem fanfictions. So here we go. Women from the Normandy crew become Jabba's slaves. BTW this is a concept chapter so all of this is subject to change.**

Since the Fall of the Reapers Liara went back to archaeology. She was exploring a habitual moon which had old architecture. This place had the only place with buildings older then the Protheans. This made her excited to research, she was so excited that she contacted Jane about the find.

Liara looked at a big ring in front of her. It was made out of some kind of stone that her scanner couldn't identify. All she could tell was that it was related to some form of Eezo. But how could Eezo get into rock? She had to find out. Walking up to it she touched it, suddenly veins of blue light covered the rock and a blue portal appeared in the middle she stared in awe at the portal with interest. Reaching out she touched it but as she did she was sucked into it without time to scream. After she exited the portal all she could remember was heat before she fainted.

OOOOO

A male merc dressed in simple desert wraps road his speeder across the sands of Tinis. He came from a small village as he saw a blue light in the distance and wanted to investigate. Keeping a look out he then saw something blue on the sand. Thinking it was a Twi'lek he smiled and drove toward the alien hoping he can make a profit from selling it. Getting closer he stopped and got off his speeder and walked over to the body but just stopped and looked at it.

What he saw looked something like a blue skinned Twi'lek but the head-tails where smaller and looked more like small tentacles. But there was one thing, she was beautiful. Whatever she was there was one person on Tinis who would appreciate her more then he would. Walking up to her he took out hid knife and cut her clothing off until she was naked. Her body was beautiful, she'd make a fine dancer for his master. Taking out binders he then pulled her arms behind her back and fastened the binders on. Picking her up he then threw her over the back of his speeder before climbing on himself.

He drove off towards his master's palace. Going back home would be the worst idea ever as people would kill him for her.

OOOOO

Liara groaned as she woke she tried to move her arms but she couldn't, struggling with her arms she opened her eyes only for a bright sun to nearly blind her. She winced as she looked down to see sand... yellow sand. The moon she was on wad tropical, there was no sand but trees. This was strange but then she found that she was being carried over a shoulder. She tossed and turned causing the man to drop her. Landing on her back she looked up at the man. He was dressed in what looked like what humans in the middle east used to ware. He stood over her, with his towering shadow just looking at her. He reached down and grabbed her by the neck and forced her to walk across the sands.

She realised then she was naked, did this man rape her? She tried pulling herself away from him but he was stronger and held her tightly. He brought her to a big metal door as a light eyes popped out and spoke in a strange language. Before the door opened. Dragging her in all she could see was darkness. Music then met her ears as she was pulled and them shoved down a set of stairs. The music stopped as people looked to her as her captor picked her up and brought her to the centre of the room. Her eyes widened as she looked ahead.

On what humans would call Dias sat, or lied on it was some kind of giant brown slug with yellow reptilian eyes and a big mouth. Her captor spoke, then the slug spoke then her captor again. The slug then laughed as two green bipedal pigs walked up to her and grabbed onto her arms and dragged her out. They took her down a room to the right of the Dias and down a set of stairs and into another hall. A door to the right opened and the pig guards undid her binders before throwing her in the room. She got back up and tried to get but the door closed before she could get out.

She backed up a bit and tried to summon a warp ball, but nothing happened she tried again but nothing happened. Something was up, a voice behind her got her attention. She turned around to see a blue skinned female alien who had what looked like an Asari but instead of tentacle hair there was only two long tails. She had a tattoo of words just above her pussy and piercings through her nipples, belly, pussy lips and clit. but it just allowed to look around the room. It looked like one of those human harem's from those stories. Liara looked to the alien in front of her who was scared by her. Knowing she needed to learn about this world language was the main thing. She moved over to the alien ad touched her.

"Relax and embrace eternity." she said as her eyes turned black and she adsorbed what she could.

After a moment her eyes turned to normal and she looked at the alien who was amazed about what she saw.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Liara T'soni. I'm an archaeologist. Where am I?"

"Your in Jabba's palace, his harem. I'm Aay. I'm a slave now."

"A slave?" Liara asked in surprise.

"Yes, now you'll join me." she said jumping on the Asari pining her to the large bed.

"LET ME GO!" Liara yelled but the former Jedi held her down and took out a syringe.

"No,master will enjoy your body." she said before injecting the syringe in Liara's neck.

The Asari cried out in pain and pleasure as her body began to heat up and her breasts began to grow and her muscles began to dull.

"I will train you to be the perfect slave for master Janda." Aay said as she began to play with her breast and pussy. "Ahhh you will join me in bliss."

Liara tossed and turned before the mix of heat, pleasure and pain made her mind go blank and fall asleep.

OOOOO

Liara woke up slowly, her body felt numb. She groaned as she sat up, her vision was groggy but she could make out pillows and cushions as a pink skinned woman and a blue skinned one walked up to her and picked her up. Through the tiredness and dizziness she felt she could make out that she was being dragged through a corridor until they came to a chamber where she saw that slug. Dragged to the centre of the room where a post was set up she was forced to her knees as her ankles, wrists and neck where cuffed to it. She was then injected with a stimulant that made her fully wake up. Looking around it wasn't as crowded as yesterday, it was only the slug, some kind of robot Aalya and a ink skinned human.

"Who are you? What are you?" she slug asked.

"My name Liara T'soni, I'm an Asari archaeologist." Liara said defiantly.

"Asari, I have never heard of your kind."

"I can help you understand better if you let me link with you."

As she said that two what looked like human sized fat green pigs moved up to her and had axes pointed at her neck.

"Go ahead." the slug said.

"I need to be closer." Liara.

The slug then nodded to his pig guards who uncuffed her from the post and brought her to the dias. Liara closed her eyes for a moment and relaxed.

"Relax and embrace eternity." she said as her eyes turned black.

What she saw mad her shiver, half naked to completely naked women dancing for him, having sex with him, breeding with him. She saw so many horrible but erotic things that she could not get out of. She came back to reality and fell to her knees in exhaustion before looking up at the slug in a mix of fear and arousal.

"Interesting." he said. "You do not give birth to normal offspring." as she said that she wondered what he meant by normal. "You also have an interesting power, biotic's I believe, yes... although if I impregnate you the child will be of your kind she will have the knowledge of my kind. So then Liara, I've decided to keep you as my slave, place shock collar on."

The Asari struggled against the guards as they brought out the collar and snapped it around her neck. As she struggled the collar activated and sent shocks through her body. The shock was so powerful knocked her out.


End file.
